Ava's Journey
by SunnyBeeSides
Summary: Avalyn Jones was not an ordinary kid. And she's not just talking about meeting an alien race from another planet, or being the daughter of Tony Stark and Clint Barton. She could create life.
1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

 **First off, this is the first and only time I'm going to say this; I do not own Transformers or the Avengers. I own only my OC's. I'd also like to thank my editor, who unfortunately doesn't have a fanfiction account on here; but she goes by name Yusei. For now, she wishes to remain a mystery.**

 **Regarding updates, I'm thinking perhaps maybe once every week, unless I can't wait to get the next chapter out or decide to do so as a surprise. And now, ladies, gents, and others, enjoy the story!**

 _ **Warning, the following chapter will have language, and this fanfiction is rated for mature. It follows the first Transformers movie.**_

 **Chapter One:**

A mother sat in the hospital room holding her baby girl for the first time, smiling down gently at her.

"Remember what we've agreed upon?" Her husband, Jack, says behind her.

Her smile falters, "Yes."

The nurse walks in, making sure to check everything is fine. "Um, excuse me," the nurse turns. "How would I go about putting Ava up for adoption? My husband and I… we're not ready for children."

The nurse sighs, looking at the little girl in her mother's arms with sympathy, "Such a shame. She's a very beautiful child. I'll give you some information about Newborn adoption. Be warned, it'll be a long process."

"Thank you," Jack smiles politely at the nurse, looking down at the little girl, "Whoever raises her is going to be lucky."

"Yes," The mother agrees, the child sleeping peacefully. "She's more than meets the eye, Jack. I can feel it. She's going to do something special one day."

Jack nods, the nurse handing him some information. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I've looked at their page, they're some lovely couples."

"I've already got who I want to give her to in mind." The mother says sternly, gently caressing the baby.

Jack stands, "I'll give them a call."

The women nods, yawning tiredly. "You should get some rest," The Nurse tells her sternly.

"I will. Just a few more minutes," she murmured, staring down at the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Hon, they're on the way." Jack peeks his head inside, noticing her closing eyes, "Hand her to me." Jack holds out his arms, his wife reluctantly depositing the small child into them. "Sleep, I'll get her to her new home." The tired woman nods, allowing her eyes to close, seeing the small child for the first and last time.

* * *

"What the hell?" The adoptive parent of the little girl stared down as a machine came to life, little bullets shooting everywhere.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve shouts in alarm.

"One minute," Tony shouts back, blasting the little sucker. "Now, how'd you do that?" Tony wonders in awe, poking the small child's belly. The little girl giggles, reaching for his glove. "Oh hell no," He tsks, holding it away from her. "Steve, we need a pair of baby gloves unless we want our day to start by fighting an angry toaster army!"

"What?"

"Tony, it happened again!" Clint shouts, ducking and diving for his bow.

"The hell is going on here?" Natasha demands, then ducks for cover.

"Somehow, our kid can turn anything technology based into a living weapon," Tony growls. "Toasters are _deadly_ creatures." He says very seriously.

"What the hell is my life?" Clint groans, dodging a well-aimed shot. Wasn't this thing born two minutes ago?

"Why isn't it attacking her?" Natasha watches as two-year-old Avalyn Jones claps her hands, patting the small guy on the head.

"Maybe it feels like it's her protector?" Tony mutters to himself.

"Science later, saving our daughter now," Clint demands, shooting an arrow.

Ava wails as the small toaster explodes, Tony's heart going out to the little girl, "Ava, remember about the conversation your father and I had with you about the gloves?" He says gently.

"I wus lone'," Ava explains, looking down, tears falling down her cheeks, pointing at the remains. "He 'as fwind."

* * *

"Ava, get down here!" Her pops shouts, "You've got to get ready for your first day of public school!" Ava groans, pulling the blanket over her head, wishing she could stay there forever. " _Ava_!" Her father warns.

"Why do I have to go?" Ava grunts, not bothering to get up.

"Ava, listen to your father." Her dad scolds.

"Fine, fine!" With 'flop', Ava lands on the floor next to her bed. "I'm out of bed." She proclaims.

Her father rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. "Avalyn Stark, get off that floor."

"It's technically impossible to get off the floor." Ava states, grinning up at her father.

"If you want to get a car, you will get off that floor, and go to school." Her dad narrows his eyes, attempting to be stern.

"Parent isn't a good look on you, Dad." Ava teases.

Her Dad rolls his eyes, getting her off the floor. "Alright Smarty-pants, let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast."

"Tony, you didn't cook, did you?" Father asks him worriedly.

"Of course, I didn't." Dad scoffs. "I had J.A.R.V.I.S. order breakfast."

"I cook just fine!" Dad defends, a hand on his heart.

"Sure, you do, Legolas." Dad replies fondly ruffling the archer's hair.

"Gross." Ava wrinkles her nose in mock disgust.

"Don't you start," Father points at her mockingly.

With a smirk Ava sits and practically inhales the breakfast in front of her, holding her plate out for more. Dad shakes his head, "I swear you practically have Peter's metabolism." Ava shrugs, finishing the last of her breakfast. "Have your gloves?"

She'd never really thought about it, but she did consume a lot more food than people her age did, and healed faster, and ran faster. "Here's your lunchbox," Father tosses her the lunchbox, Ava catching it easily. "Now, don't be surprised if your name shows up as Avalyn Jones, we want to help you fit in." Father tells her.

Ava nods in understanding. She gets it, they didn't want her bombarded by the press, and have every person at the school trying to get in her pants. "Understood, and yes, I do," She holds them up as proof.

"Tony will take you to school, however he will downplay his choice in his vehicles." Father levels Dad with a stern glare.

Dad lets out a suffering sigh, "Fine, fine. We'll take the Roadstar R8."

Ava rolls her eyes. Her father's anything but subtle.

Ava gives her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing her backpack. "See you later, Dad!"

"Get good grades, don't do drugs, and no skipping!" Her dad calls out after her as he reeves the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Ava stares up at the public school, feeling queasy. "Hey, Ava!" A voice calls out.

Jumping in surprise, she turns. "Peter!" She calls out happily. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

Peter nods, "No kidding. Just, watch out for Flash and Trent. Those two can be a lot to deal with." Peter warns.

Ava nods. "What's your first class?"

"Science with Mr. Fowler." Peter shrugs.

Ava smiles, "Sweet! Same. Although I don't have a science project due."

Peter glares at her playfully, taking the lead. "Ned and MJ don't have the same class, but apparently we'll both see them in homeroom, and you'll see me in History." He says, taking a look at her schedule.

"Sweet." She replies, as they walk into the classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Jones. Our new student. Welcome to the final class of the day. Mr. Parker, late as always," The teacher greets.

"He was showing me around," Ava interrupts. "I know him from outside of school."

"Ah, I see. Lucky this time, Mr. Parker. Ava, would you like to introduce yourself to the class as your history project?" He waves to the front of the class, leaving no argument.

With a groan, she stands. "My name is Avalyn Jones. My _friends_ call me Ava for short. I'm Sixteen years old, I like to read, play video games, fix cars with my Father, and kick Dad's aft at Mario Kart, and if you have a problem with me having two dads, shove it up your anus." She smiles innocently, "Anymore questions?"

"That will be all, Ms. Jones." The teacher drawls, not particularly interested.

With a pleased smirk, she sets herself down next to Peter in the back. "I don't know how you did that without getting into trouble for cursing." He whispers.

"It's a gift," Ava smirks. She's already done a swipe of the room, looking for any threats. None were found, except… "Pete, who's that guy?" She tilts her head to the one teen with an arm slug over a girl.

"That's Trent Roster." Peter shrunk away as Trent looked back at them, starting Ava down.

Ava stared back unfazed, daring the other teen to try something, though couldn't resist taunting the other teen. "Threat level: Two." Peter almost chuckles. Almost. Trent narrowed his eyes at the girl, and turned back to the presentation, throwing a spitball. "Back to one." Ava concludes, turning to Peter. "And you can't kick that dude's ass, why?"

"Ms. Jones, I understand you didn't have to participate in this project, but I would have hoped you would be respectful and listen." Mr. Hosney scolds.

"Yessir." She focuses her attention back on the student at hand.

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

Ava rolls her eyes- she's seen her Dad and Pops take down Hydra agents. This was nothing. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen," The class laughs. Ava only grunts as Mr. Hosney holds up a stop sign with the word 'quiet' on it. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way."

Ava perks up at this. Dad has been looking for things older than Uncle Steve for a prank he's going to play, ' _Look, Steve, I found things older than you for moral support_!' and Ava things she's found the perfect thing. "Like the sextant here," The class chuckles, "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain." He holds up a pair of old glasses. Dad is gonna be _stoked_. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's' glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr. Hosney drawls. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam." Their teacher warns.

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered-"

The bell rings, and everyone quickly packs their bags, "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

Ava smirks, "I'm getting them for Father."

"Poor Steve." Peter shakes his head, wincing in sympathy, following a cackling Ava out of the classroom.

* * *

She'd bought the items on eBay, Sam telling her to meet him at a party that was supposed to be later that day. Telling her Dad the exciting news his eyes lit up. "Oh, Ava, you're a lifesaver!" He picked her up, spinning her around.

Ava rolled her eyes fondly. "Now, about that car?" She pressed, fighting back a smile.

"Right, right. Stingray, right?" He looks down at her.

She nods in confirmation, following her dad out-front. "Jarvis, let Legolas know we'll be out car-hunting."

"Will do, sir." Jarvis replied.

With a nod, Dad hops into the Audi R8, looking at her impatiently. "Well?"

Ava chuckles, "Coming." She slides into the passenger seat for the last time.

* * *

"Ava, this here is Tommy Queen, guy knows his cars." He pushes the other forward.

"I hear you're looking for a car?" Tommy smirks, sticking out his hand.

"Sure am. A slick red Corvette Stingray," She shakes his hand.

"Ah, a girl who knows what she wants. My husband, Oliver, loves Lamborghini's. Well, practically any expensive car he can get ahold of." He smiles fondly, leading her to the opposite side of the G.A. dealership. "This is our newest possession. Just what you've asked for, a lot of firepower, and has yet to be touched by any human hands. Well, besides the ones who've brought it here."

"It's beautiful," Ava gasps, running her gloved hands over the hood.

"How much?" Dad questions.

"Sixty thousand," Tommy even winces when saying the price, but shrugs, "What do you expect from a car as nice as this one?"

Dad nods his agreement, barely hesitating to hand over the clip of cash. "Keep the change." He smiles, motioning for Ava to hop inside.

Ava does so eagerly, gripping the steering wheel once inside. Dad nods at her, doing a 'shoo' motion. Not one to disobey her father's' orders, Ava backs out of the parking lot, and heads for the road.

* * *

Ava's favorite part of her Corvette is the racing stripes and the strange symbol on the wheel. Rubbing the center gently, she smiles to herself. Pulling up by the lakeside- the meeting place Sam and her agreed upon- Ava frowns in disdain. "Ugh, _they're_ here." Ava glares at Trent and Flash out of the corner of her eyes. Opening the door, she steps outside, straightens her back, and waits patiently by the tree. Opening up a book on her cellphone, she barely registered the sound of an engine, and looks up, a classic 1977 Camaro rolling up.

Sam steps outside, a guy Ava hasn't seen before stepping out with the items. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey." Trent calls out to Sam. The weird kid drops the items into Ava's hands, hopping up onto the tree. Rolling her eyes, she thanks Sam, dropping the items off in the back. Hesitating, she turns back, leaning up against her Corvette, interested on how this conversation would work out. Trent walks up to Sam and Monkey-Guy, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam states.

"I see that. It looks… it looks fun?" Trent glances at the dude.

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Ava winces in sympathy, though she wished she was there to see that.

"Oh, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

Ava's focus wavers as the tree climber now hangs upside down, stretching. Honestly, what the hell? "Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Ava rolls her eyes. _Lame_.

Sam chuckles humorously, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas sections, pop-up pictures, it's a lot of fun."

"That's funny." Trent took a threatening step forward, and Ava leaps into action.

Before anyone could even blink, she had the bully down on the ground, a knee pressed into his back, locking his hands behind his back. She tilts her head at Sam, "You made me laugh," She accuses.

"T-thanks?" He stutters.

"Not many outside my close circle of friends and family can do that," she says approvingly.

Flash takes a step forward, Mikaela putting a hand on his chest. "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

Flash rolls his eyes, helping Trent up after Ava gets up, dusting herself off. "Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's go," He glares at Ava, "Let's head."

"You gotta get out of the tree, right now. Get… Just, get out of the tree, right now, please." Sam turns away from his monkey friend to Ava, "Thanks. I saw you with Peter, you a friend of his?"

Ava nods, heading back towards her car wordlessly. Hopping in the front seat, she breathes a sigh of relief. Safety, comfort, and happiness flow through her all at once. She never thought owning a car would feel this way.

If only she knew what was coming next.


	2. My Dad is Iron-Man

**Authors' Note: And we're back! Last time on Ava's Journey, nothing much happened. Well, besides learning she can transform normal things into robots. Ava acquired her car, and drove it home.**

 **Things start to pick up a bit in this chapter, and we learn a bit more about Ava.**

 **Onto the story, enjoy!**

Ava parked her car out front, grabbing the desired items. Taking them inside, she waved, "Uncle Banner!" She ran, tossing the items onto the couch, and threw her arms around the man.

"Hey, Ava," Uncle Banner patted her on the back awkwardly. He wasn't one for touch, scared he'll hulk out.

"Ava, your uncle and I are going to be in the lab. We will ask Jarvis not to interrupt. If you need anything, just pop on by." With that, Dad grabs Uncle Banner's arm, chatting along the way excitedly.

Ava chuckles, "Jarvis, where's father?"

"Hawkeye is out on a mission with Ms. Romanoff." He replies. Ava nods, turning on the news. "Ms. Ava, I hate to interrupt, but it seems your car has been stolen." Jarvis shows her car tearing out of the driveway, full speed.

" _Hell no_ , Jarvis, get the motorcycle ready." With that, Ava takes the elevator down to the garage. "Don't tell Dad, I've got this!" She hops on the motorcycle, Jarvis opening the garage for her. Zipping out, she stares down at the holo-map. "Where's it headed, Jar?"

"It's been spotted in pursuit of a yellow Camaro following a young man on a pink bike." Jarvis replied, a red dot popping up on her map.

She turned the corner, spotting Sam running out of an old rundown warehouse. Getting tackled off the bike and landing hard on the ground had not been a part of her plan, Mikaela pulling up next to them on her own motorcycle, helping Ava up, "What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela growls. Ava winces, looking down at her bloody knee. Great.

"Okay, there's a monster, right? It just attacked me!" Ava's eyes widen as a giant robot throws a car aside like it was nothing. "Here he comes! All right, get… Get up and run! We have to run. Okay."  
"Who was that?" Ava demanded.

"Barricade. A Decepticon." The Lamborghini replied.

"Who are you?"

"Sideswipe. Autobot. I would shake your hand, but…" Ava chuckles, tensing as she spots Barricade slowly drive by. She lets out a breath of relief when he passes. "Don't get your hopes up," Sideswipe warns, Barricade stopping not too far away.

"Sideswipe," She warns, "Time to go."

"Agreed," With that, Barricade backs up, Sideswipe tearing out of their hiding spot, the yellow Camaro not too far behind. Barricade turns around chasing after them.

"Over there!" Ava shouts, pointing at a secluded area. Nighttime was upon them as they pulled into a power plant, hiding from the police car and then driving by quickly. Unfortunately, ending the race meant having them dumped out onto the ground on top of each other, Ava saved from this from being in Sideswipe, and chuckled at the mishap of the two flailing. Thankfully, she was able to get up and out of the way as the three bots transformed, grabbing onto Sam's arm who in turn latched onto Mikaelas.

It was an amazing, beautiful thing to watch. The car came apart, the sides punching out to reveal arms that lead to four-digit hands; the front wheel and hood separated to reveal a rounded head; the back morphed into a pair of legs; and the doors became attached to the back like a pair of short, rounded wings. She scrambled back as the newly-formed robot stood up and shifted its feet so that it was angled protectively in front of them while it lifted its fist to challenge the incoming police car, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker right beside him as backup. With a gasp they watched as the charging vehicle transformed into the red-eyed robot from before and lunged, ramming straight into their robotic saviors.

The two rolled, barely missing the three teenagers, and slammed into wires and barrels, which set off a range of sparks as both rolled up, ready to fight. The evil robot glared down at the exposed humans, activated a chainsaw like weapon on its arm, and moved, stalking towards them menacingly. They backed away as quickly as possible. Sadly, a compartment in the robot's chest opened, and another robot popped out.

The three back out of the way as Barricade tackles the yellow Camaro, depositing a smaller bot to chase after the humans. They scatter, attempting to avoid the bot's footsteps as well as the small bot Barricade siced on them. The little bot grabs at Sam, pulling down his pants. Ava turns, kicking the bot in the face, as Mikaela continues to run, a goal set in her mind. Herself and Sam get up, running towards the fence of the area. Sam rolls down the hill, Ava herself gliding down it effortlessly. The bot tackles Sam once more, and he throws it off himself, "Get… off!"

The bot runs in for another tackle, Ava grabs it by the feet and throws it on the ground. Mikaela yells at them to pin it, and with a bit of struggle, Ava pins the head to the ground, allowing Mikaela to drill into it neck. The head crawls around, and Sam smirks, "Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam growls, then kicks the head away, the small bot screaming as it goes.

Taking a moment to breathe, Ava waves the two back to where they left the bots. There were three of them now, Sideswipe standing next to the yellow Camaro, and another yellow bot on his left. "What is it?" Mikaela wonders.

"It's a robot. But like a… Like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam informed.

Ava rolls her eyes, walking up towards Sideswipe. "Woah, what are you doing?" Mikaela hissesd.

"If he wanted to hurt me, he would've done so already!" Ava calls back, Sideswipe leaning down with his palm open. Understanding dawns on her, and she steps into the robot's hand, ignoring the startled shout from down below. "Well? Are you going to introduce me?" She waves at the other two bots.

"Oh!" If the bot could blush, Ava was sure he would be. "This is Sunstreaker, my twin," He waves over to the second yellow bot, "And this is Bumblebee. His voice box broke during battle." He explains when Bumblebee buzzes a hello.

"We just had a giant robot deathmatch, and you willingly step into my brothers' hand?" Sunstreaker questions, eyes wide.

Ava shrugs, "Weirder things have happened when you live with the Avengers."

Bumblebee stood before them proudly, hands on his hips and chest held high. He looked down at Sam in such a way that she knew it was smiling at him. It made relief flow through her veins.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam says down below, looking up at Bumblebee.

"What?" Mikeala shrieks.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page. I told him I'd sold it already, but it didn't believe me." Sam explained.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikeala exclaims, warily watching the three bots.

"Wait until you meet my family," Ava calls down with a smirk, now having made herself comfortable in Sideswipes hand, much to the bots amusement.

"Can you talk?" Sam calls up to Bee.

"XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"

"So, you… You talk through the radio?" The young man questioned, staring at the bot in wonder.

Bumblebee claps, "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

The robot turned its gaze upwards and pointed to the sky, using sound bites to communicate, "Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space, Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

"Aliens." Ava clarifies from her perch.

Alien was the key word, the robot pointing at them enthusiastically and crouching down to transform back into a car. A quick quote from John Wayne and the robot opened its car door, beckoning them in, "Anymore questions you want to ask?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker also transform, Ava being placed softly into the front seat. "Where are we going?" Ava wonders. Her cell phone rings at this moment, the 'I am Ironman' theme song playing. She rolls her eyes fondly, answering her Dad's call, "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you!" Dad demands, sounding panicked.

"Long story," Ava replies.

"I've got time." Dad snaps.

"I can't talk right now," Ava tells him reluctantly, knowing she would be grounded for life.

"Don't you dare hang up on me young lady, I will call Aunt Natasha and Aunt Pepper!" He threatens.

Ava winces, hanging up the phone, pointing an accusatory finger down at the wheel, "You'd better have something awesome to show me, or I'm _so_ dead."

"You are going to die?" Sideswipe asks worriedly.

"Figure of-," She pauses, remembering her dad's speech, "Actually, yeah, I might."

—

Sideswipe was happy to stretch his legs a little, the small human in his hands not seeming to mind. When he first saw his brother, Sideswipe revved his engine happily, the two falling into sync, and with Bumblebees help, taking down Barricade.

Eventually, they all had time to rest and explain things to the small humans. " _The Fleshy, she feels different from the other humans. Familiar_." Sunny told him through their bond.

Sideswipe nods, the small human sitting in his servo like she belonged there. " _I think there's more to her than we think there is_."

They wait patiently as Bumblebee explain the situation, leaving out exactly _why_ they're there, and transforms, throwing open his door, with a snarky, " _Anymore questions you want to ask_?"

Sideswipe transformed around the small human, connecting their comm links up to Bee's. " _I think there's something different about her. We should inform Optimus."_

" _Message to Starfleet Captain… The human! She's different!"_

" _I know it sounds stupid, bee."_ Sideswipe chuckled, rolling his Optics. _"You know as well as I do that they'll want to have Ratchet scan her."_

The other two pause in consideration, the two agreeing with him. _"I'll tell Optimus once we meet them."_

—-

"So, we're meeting up with…?"

"Optimus, our leader. Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet." Sideswipe replies.

" _Oh, hell no_." Bumblebee's voice filters through the comms, and he slams on the breaks, opening the door, Mikaela and Sam dejectedly hopping out. Sideswipe steps on his own break, Sunstreaker right behind him.

" _Bee, what the hell_?" Sunstreaker growled, as they watch the Camaro drive off.

"He's scanning a new alt mod." Sideswipe says in disbelief.

" _Unbelievable."_ Sunstreaker scoffs.

Ava watches in amazement as the Classic Camaro from before is now a 2008 GT Camaro. Sam and Mikaela rush back inside, people behind them honking.

It didn't take long for them to come up to an off-limits observatory; and the robot let Sam and Mikeala out, sideswipe opening his door for Ava. Evidently the observatory was not where they were meant to meet, so once the show had ended the robot urged Sam and Mikeala back into the car, Ava hopping back in Sideswipe, and they drove off again.

The trip was much shorter this time, and ended up in an abandoned alleyway in a less populated part of town. It was dark and damp. Of course, once they were out of the car and the first set of headlights came into the view, excitement bubbled up in her chest.

A red and blue semi pulls up, next a topkick truck, a Martini Porsche, and an Emergency Response vehicle. The semi pulls up right in front of them, starting to transform, the other vehicles following his lead. The semi leans down closer to them, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, decedent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikeala tells him.

Sam struggled finding his voice, "Yeah…"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the emergency response vehicle tells interjects.

"Autobots." Sam repeats dumbly.

"What's crackin', little bitches." The porsche from behind them does a fancy flip.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz," Optimus introduces him with a small smile.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz sits down on an abandoned car.

Ava chuckles, "Nice 'ta meet 'ya,"

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, stunned.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus informed him. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He waves an arm at the topkick.

Ironhide reveals a cannon, pointing it at them, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus chastised.

Ava wonders closer, giddy, and reached out. "Can I take a look?" Ironhide blinks, stunned, bending down to place a cannon in her small arms. She's always taken an interest in weapons because of her dad, and getting to examine a giant alien cannon was the best thing ever.

"I was just kidding, wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide defends himself, keeping still for the small human.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffs the air, glancing down at Sam, "The boys pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the female." Finished looking at the Cannons, Ava taps his arm letting him know she was done. He stands back at full height, hands returning, and Ava snickers at Sam's embarrassed look.

"You've already met your guardians. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker," Optimus motions to each one in turn.

Bumblebee does little punching motions in the air, " _Check on the rep, yup, second to none_."

Sideswipe gives a mock salute, nodding his head, his brother giving them a small wave. Sam looks up at Bumblebee, "So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Ratchet sends out a red beam of light, causing Bumblebee to cough, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Bumblebee sent Ratchet an irritated look, rubbing his throat.

Mikeala faces Optimus, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam questions.

"Megatron, don't you pay attention?" Ava scolds, folding her arms.

Optimus reached up to touch the side of his head, emitting a beam of light from his eyes into the ground. They stepped back with awe as the ground at their feet fell away to reveal a pit of burning, golden-colored light-like lava, but it wasn't exactly lava— it was something else. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons." The image panned out, revealing a planet of titanic buildings and beings littered with the corpses of countless others. It was awful to see- the chaos, the death; the destruction. And then there was Megatron, in all his deadly glory with eyes a deeper red, and frightening, pointy armor that matched his inhuman appearance.

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the all spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My Grandfather," Sam says in realization.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam wondered.

"Ebay." Optimus replied.

"Ebay." Sam repeats.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explains.

"And the human race will be extinguished."

"Sam Witwicky. You hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you still have those glasses." Mikaela says.

"I don't." Sam replies.

"What do you mean, 'you don't'?" Sunstreaker snaps.

"I sold them the same day I got Bee," Sam replies, desperate.

"I have them," Ava announces, then freezes. "I don't have them. My _dad_ has them. _Shit_."

"Can't you just, I don't know, take it from him?" Mikaela replies.

"Mikeala, you _don't_ understand." Ava replies, pacing.

"We won't understand until you tell us," Sideswipe replies. "Earlier you said 'you were so dead' when you hung up on your parental unit."

"You hung up on your dad?" Mikaela questions, scandalized.

Ava winces, nodding. "I'm _so_ going to be grounded for a year."

"But you cannot fly," Optimus replies, confused.

"Human term, Optimus." Ava explains. She faces Sam and Mikeala. "My dad is Iron Man."


	3. Going Downhill

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! I think this is a late chapter, and if so, I apologize. My birthday was on Wednesday last week, and my mom wanted to do something to celebrate, so I had a lot of catching up work to do.**

 **I'll be honest I'm looking towards volunterring for Paws, and looking for getting a job. These things will change my updating schedule, but until I know for sure that's happening, I won't know.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"My dad is Iron man."

"You've got to be shitting me," Mikaela points a finger at her, "Now is not the time to be lying."

"What reason would I have to gain by lying about this?" She turns, facing Sideswipe, "Where do I take you afterschool every day?"

"To that large building with an A on it?" Sideswipe replies, confused.

" _Shit_." Sam curses.

"I think I've heard enough." They all startle when Spider-Man creeps down on his webbing, "I'm in," He proclaims.

The Autobots immediately point their cannons at the strange creature, until Ava lets out a shout of rage, "Were you… _spying on me_?" Ava demands. The Autobots look at one another in confusion.

Spider-Man flinches, "Tony sent me," He defends himself.

Ava glares, then whirls onto Optimus, "And you, how did you not sense him nearby?" She demands.

"We were a little distracted by your bickering," Optimus tells her, slightly startled.

" _Warriors_ , they say." Ava scoffs teasingly, an unruly 'Hey!' coming from Jazz and Ironhide. "Put those weapons away, Spider-Man's a friend."

"Fascinating," Ratchet murmurs, once his cannon was replaced by his servo, poking the string of webbing holding Peter in his position.

"You can ask him about details later, Ratchet," Optimus advised, putting away his own servo, "Right now we've got to focus on getting those glasses."

"Do all Earth creatures dress so… brightly?" Sunstreaker eyed the wall-crawler in clear displeasure.

"And with such thin battle armor?" Sideswipe poked at Spider-Man's belly.

"Hey!" Spidey shrieked crawling higher in order to avoid the probing digits.

"You know Spider-Man?" Sam says, staring at the young hero with awe.

"Sam, I _live_ in Avengers Tower. I _know_ the Avengers. How clear can I get?" Ava throws her arms up in frustration.

"We are straying from our objective," Optimus's stern voice startles them all, as they turn to listen, "Ava, the All Spark is very important. We need it to be able to have more of us in the future." He presses, getting down on one knee, "We need those glasses."

* * *

"Clear," Spidey shouts from the doorway, allowing the three teens to slip inside.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" Ava wondered, walking down the hallway.

"Sir is out on a mission, Mr. Barton-Stark is currently searching for you out in the city. Shall I inform him you're here?"

"No!" Everyone jumps as her exclamation, "No," She states, calmer now. "Jarvis, they cannot know we were here." She insists.

"Very well, unless asked, I will not tell them anything." Ava groans.

"How long does 'not asking' buy us?" Sam wonders.

"About enough time to get in and get out," Ava replies, turning another corner. "Don't touch anything," She warns, the lab doors opening.

"Woah," Sam looks around the room in awe.

"I know, right?" Spider-Man says with barely contained excitement.

"Spidey, you work here," Ava points out, tossing some unimportant things aside, Spider-Man attempting to catch the delicate items.

"That doesn't make it any less awesome!" He points out.

Mikaela could only scoff, "If you're rich and famous, why do you go our school?"

"My dad and pops want me to have a normal life," Ava explains, and pausing her search, turns around. "Is that a problem?" She demanded.

"Might I ask what it is you're searching for?" Jarvis questions from the ceiling.

"Remember those glasses I gave to dad, J? I need those," Ava explains, frusterated.

"Right here," A spotlight illuminates an area of the room.

Ava sighs in relief, "Thanks, Jarvis. You're a life saver."

"Why would your dad keep these in his lab?" Peter wonders.

"Spidey, it's for a prank on Uncle Steve, why would he keep them in plain sight when only himself and Uncle Banner, you, Aunt Pepper, and me, enter his lab?" Spider-Man pauses to think for a moment, then nods. "Let's go before-"

"Miss Ava, sorry to interrupt, but there are fifty FBI agents demanding to be let upstairs." Jarvis says worriedly from the roof.

"Fifty?" Sam squawks.

"Spidey, get these to Optimus. Sam, Mikaela, you're just two friends over to chill-out while the parents are off," With that, Ava tosses Peter the pair of glasses, turning to the elevator.

"Ava, you can't trust those goons!" Spidey calls out.

"I'll be fine, don't get your spandex in a twist."

"It's not spandex!" He calls out behind her, offended.

* * *

With a ding, the elevator opened onto the first floor, Ava's eyes widening at the scene. Government agents were searching the area- clearly without a warrant if their distressed secretary said anything about it- and scaring the staff. Determined, she strides over to whom seemed to be the head honcho- thank you Natasha-, and snaps her fingers, "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" She demands.

"See this?" He holds out a badge, "It's my 'do whatever I want and get away with it' badge. My job, kid, now out of the way." The guy attempted to push past, but Ava wasn't exactly taking no for an answer.

She grabbed the agent's hand, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him to the floor. "Avalyn Stark, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Uncle Steve demands from the door.

"My baby's all grown up now," Her dad wails, pretending to cry.

"Uh, hey, Uncle Steve…" She waves sheepishly, keeping the agent on his back.

"Where's the bug?" Dad demands.

"Spidey went on a personal mission for me," Ava replies, pushing the agent further to the ground when he reached for his back pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dad sing-songs. "She was trained by the Black Widow."

The agent gulps below her. "Now, if I were you, I would get out of my tower, Lest the President find out you were breaking and entering in Avengers Tower." Tony threatens, waving for Ava to let her up.

The agent dusts himself off with what little pride he'd had left. "Strip." Ava demands.

Dad and the Agent gapes at her, "What?"

"You heard me." Ava replied. "I saw the way you looked at her," She nodded over at Mikaela. "Dad, I want her records gone, _**Kaplow**_ ," She imitated an explosion with her hands, still facing the agent.

Dad turned to the government agent, "Well? You heard the kid."

"You… are all making… a big mistake." With every word, he pulled off a button of his top, Sam and Mikaela rounding up all the government agents, as the employees of Avengers Tower gathered to watch in amusement.

"Nice boxers." Mikaela snickers.

Ava takes the badge, tossing it to Sam, who waves it in his face, "Do whatever you want badge, right?" With a smirk the trio heads to the door.

"Avalyn Jonas Stark." Uncle Steve threatens, "We are not done here."

"Uncle Steve, I really, _really_ can't talk right now," Ava apologizes to him in her head before making a run for it, startling both Sam and Mikaela into action. The two follows, and Ava dodges her dad making a grab at her, jumps over Uncle Steve, and passes by a stunned Uncle Banner. The three make it outside, and disappear.

* * *

They were nabbed on the streets, tucked away in a government agents' car. "I hear what you did to my comrade." The soldier tells them, grinning, "I admit, that was genius."

"Ferrell, no talking with the enemy." The driver demands. "Scan them."

Ferrell rolls his eyes, taking out a small piece of equipment. Ava glares at the machinery, the equipment beeping wildly once it was directed at any of the three of them. "I suggest direct contact." Ferrel announces, glancing at them apologetically.

Ava's shoulders drop, feeling utterly useless. Now would be a great time for the other bots to show up. A heavy thump echoed throughout the car, the top of it denting. A familiar face sticks his head through the window. "Hey guys!" Spider-Man waves at the passengers in the back happily.

"Hey." Ava waves from her cuffed hands, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"What's up?"

"We're sitting in the back of a government vehicle handcuffed, and you ask, 'what's up'?" Mikaela questions the sanity of their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Not for long," Spidey sing-songs, "Calvary arrives." With a wave of his hand, he jumps off the vehicle.

The machine goes off the walls, and a car crashes into their own, sending them spiraling out of control. Optimus transforms, catching their vehicle with his legs. He grabs the roof of the car, effortlessly pulling it off, and tossing it off to the side. "You A-Holes are in trouble now," Sam gloats.

"Assholes and Government Agents, I would like to introduce you to my friend here, Optimus Prime." Ava smugly sits back in the seat, waving up at Optimus, Spidey on his shoulder.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus growls.

All agents that had been surrounding them takes out their weapons, Agent Ferrell being the only exception, and points them right at Optimus. "Morons," She hears the agent mutter. She may change her mind about him yet.

"Autobots," Optimus turns, "Relieve them of their weapons."

Ava relaxes when all autobots jump out of nowhere, surrounding the agents. Ironhide pointed his cannons at the agents, "Freeze!" he growled.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ferrell shouts, holding his hands up.

"Give me those," Jazz growls, using a magnet to pluck the weapons from their hands.

Optimus leans down, Spidey crouching on his shoulders. The ass agent waves, "Hi there," he eyes Spider-Man warily.

Spider-Man tilts his head to the side, moving his body into a threatening pose, "You're more scared of me than giant alien robots?"

At the same time, Optimus speaks, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

Ava eyes the twins, the duo wave at her mischievously. "Get out of the car," Optimus growls.

"All right," Ferrell puts his hands up, moving out of the passenger seat. "Duglas, I would do what they say," He warns his partner, who complies, albeit reluctantly.

"Me too?" He questions.

"Now!" Optimus barks out, startling everyone around him.

Ava, Mikaela, and Sam hop out as gracefully as they can, Ava breaking the cuffs, unlocking both Sam's and Mikaela, showing them a pin that she'd kept in her pocket at all times per Natasha's orders. "Very nifty how you put us down without killing us," Duglas tells him.

"What about the record they were talking about, huh, Mikaela?" Sam demands, facing her.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you two had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?" She snaps, glaring at them.

"Big guys, big guys with big guns." Duglas looks around fearfully.

"What is sector seven?" Ava demands, whirling around on the two agents. Spider-Man hops down flawlessly, standing beside the girl for an intimidation affect.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young lady!" He growls.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela demands.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam grouses. "Do whatever I want and get away with it badge, right?" Sam questions, waving the previous agent's badge in front of his face.

Duglas chuckles, "Yeah. Brave now all of the sudden, with his big alien friends standing over there, and spandex-boy."

"Not Spandex," Peter grumbles.

"Where is sector seven?" Sam demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Duglas snaps.

Ava has to hold in a startled gasp as something pops off of Bumblebee, and something opens up. She realizes what it is and chuckles wildly, hearing her friend's laughter. "Hey, get this thing to stop, hey?"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus scolds, with amusement laced in his voice. Bumblebee shrugs, putting his cap back on, as the other bots snicker.

Not five minutes later Spidey, Sam, and Ava were handcuffing the agents to poles, Mikaela standing in front of Duglas, "Ava had her fun. All right, tough guy, take it off."

Ava grins, "I have started a terrible tradition."

"What are you talking about?" Duglas stared at the two in confusion.

"Your clothes. All of it. Off." Mikaela demands.

"You heard her," Ava called over her shoulder.

"For what?" He demands.

"For being an asshole." Mikaela replies.

Duglas takes off his jacket, "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." Ava snickers at the S7 superman style tanktop. "You're a criminal. Let's face the facts. It's in your gene pool."

Mikaela smirks down at his boxers, "Those are nice. Now get behind the pole."

"All right."

"This is a felony," Ferrell warns, though his voice held no bite.

"Go easy on Ferrell," Ava tells them.

"I will hunt you down. Without any remorse!" Duglas threatens.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, and with a quick ' _thwip'_ , shut the government agent up. Ava stared at him, "You forgot to mention you could have tied all these buttholes up."

"Didn't cross my mind." Ava could tell the ass was grinning under the mask.

They all froze when the sound of choppers reached their ears. "Autobots, take a human and rollout!" Optimus orders.

Optimus grabbed Spidey, Sideswipe grabbed Ava, and Bumblebee Sam and Mikaela. They each drifted off in different ways, separating in hopes it would be harder to find them. "Sideswipe," Ava warned. Iron Man landed right in front of them, Sideswipe skidding to a halt, repulser ready to shoot.

"Let the girl go, or you're getting blasted into pieces." Dad threatened.

Ava gulped as Sideswipe transformed around her ending up on his shoulder. "I mean her no harm- aguh!" Sideswipe cried out as a missile hit his stomach, knocking him to the ground, sending Ava flying. Her dad caught her, keeping a hold of her protectively.

Ava watched in horror as white mist surrounded Sideswipe. " _Stop_!" She called out desperately. Sam and Mikaela came out of nowhere, throwing themselves at the agents only to be held back, watching the bot go down.

Ava cried out as Sideswipe stilled, struggling. "I hate you!" She shouted, slamming her fists into the Iron man armor. "Why can't you trust me for once?" She cried. A prick in her neck was the last thing she remembered before going dark.

* * *

"Bee, let us out! We have to help him!" Sam yelled angrily, as they watched from the bridge above.

"We cannot do anything," Optimus told him sadly, Spider-Man banging the walls in his truck.

"Bee, I _swear_ to god if you don't let me go help Sideswipe, I will _never_ forgive you," Mikaela hissed vehemently.

Stunned, Bee gave the teens just enough time to unlock the door, bolting for one of Spider-Man's webs that dangled down from the bridge. Most likely from his earlier entrance, Sam realized, as he took ahold of it.

The two each fought off one agent before being contained themselves, being forced to watch Sideswipe freeze.

A prick in their necks had them asleep immediately.


End file.
